The present invention relates to a macrocell, an integrated circuit device, and an electronic instrument.
In recent years, Universal Serial Bus (USB) has attracted attention as an interface standard for connecting electronic instruments. The full speed (FS) mode in which data is transferred at 12 Mbps is defined in USB. The transfer rate of the FS mode is lower than the transfer rate of the high speed (HS) mode (480 Mbps) defined in USB 2.0. Therefore, an FS mode physical layer circuit (analog front-end circuit) is not placed by a manual operation using a CAD tool or the like, but is placed by an automatic placement/routing technique such as a gate array. Therefore, the placement positions of circuits which form the physical layer circuit are disposed at various locations in an integrated circuit device (semiconductor chip), and the placement positions are changed corresponding to the type of integrated circuit device. As a result, a problem occurs in which signal characteristics of USB differential signals (DP, DM) change corresponding to the type of integrated circuit device.